La bibliothèque du Sunny
by Frillyfairyprincess
Summary: Lorsque l'on vit sur un bateau et que l'on a Luffy comme capitaine, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où on peut être tranquilles. Cependant, un endroit échappait presque toujours à cette règle : en effet, la bibliothèque du Sunny était la plupart du temps un endroit calme et parfait pour se reposer. Mais pas que.


La vaisselle était faite, la cuisine était rangée Sanji avait donc le temps de penser un peu à lui. Ce n'est pas que faire à manger pour tout l'équipage ne lui plaisait pas, mais de temps en temps il avait besoin d'un peu de calme et d'espace pour lui et sur le Sunny et avec Luffy comme capitaine, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits tranquilles disponibles. Cependant, un endroit échappait presque toujours à cette règle : en effet, la bibliothèque était la plupart du temps un endroit calme et parfait pour se reposer. Les seules personnes qui y passaient du temps pour lire et non s'amuser étaient Robin et Chopper et ces deux derniers étant en ce moment sur le pont (Chopper à pêcher avec Ussop et Luffy et Robin à discuter avec Nami à l'ombre d'un parasol). Sanji savait qu'il pouvait à son tour y aller et profiter d'un peu de calme sans déranger personne (et sans être dérangé). Il monta donc l'échelle du mât et entra dans la bibliothèque. Les vitres qui l'entouraient laissaient apercevoir la mer tout autour du bateau tout en laissant la lumière du jour éclairer parfaitement la pièce. Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air entrer et se dirigea vers le rayon « recettes ». Luffy avait trouvé un poisson jusqu'à lors inconnu plus tôt dans la journée et Sanji voulait voir quelle recette il pourrait faire avec. En essayant d'attraper un livre un peu plus en hauteur que les autres, il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment sur le dossier du canapé et vu en regardant au sol qu'il n'avait pas trébuché sur quelque chose mais sur quelqu'un : Zoro avait apparemment eut la même idée que lui et était venu profiter du calme et de la fraîcheur de la pièce pour faire une énième sieste. Sanji le kicka pour l'avoir à moitié fait tomber et le kicka à nouveau pour être sûr que sa sieste était maintenant vraiment finie.

- « Oi Marimo, y'a des canapés tout le long de cette pièce, je me demande pourquoi tu t'acharnes à toujours dormir par terre… Et c'est une BI-BLI-O-THEQUE pas un dortoir, y'a des lits en bas si tu veux absolument dormir… » lui fit-il remarquer en retournant son attention vers ses précieuses recettes.

Après 5 minutes sans réponse, il conclut que Zoro s'était rendormit. Il soupira et continua ses recherches. Sanji s'aperçut cependant, lorsque deux bras se faufilèrent autour de sa taille et que deux mains se posèrent sur ses poignets pour stopper ses recherches que Zoro ne s'était pas rendormi. Il s'approchait de lui jusqu'à coller son torse à son dos et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

- « Cuistot, moi je me demande pourquoi tu passes ton temps à porter des chemises qui tiennent aussi chaud quand il fait un temps comme aujourd'hui et quand je sais ce qu'il y a sous tes vêtements… » La voix de Zoro était encore rauque dû à son réveil « soudain ». Il fit glisser sa main gauche le long du bras de Sanji afin de la faire passer sous sa chemise et de caresser doucement son ventre. Il sentait les muscles réagir à sa caresse. Son autre main était maintenant posée sur la main droite de Sanji et traçait des lignes invisibles sur sa paume.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- « Hummm Zoro, tu fais quoi là ? T'étais pas en train de dormir ? Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais on est au milieu de la pièce et en pleine journée… » La remarque était censée être sèche mais avec Zoro qui continuait de caresser son ventre Sanji ne put que la murmurer.

- « SI j'étais en train de dormir, mais un chieur de blond m'a réveillé à grands coups de pieds, alors je recharge mes batteries comme je peux… » Zoro avait sa bouche près de son oreille et embrassait maintenant la peau juste sous celle-ci tendrement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un petit moment d'intimité sans craindre d'être interrompus et Zoro n'allait pas le gâcher comme ça. Il continua d'embrasser sa nuque sur toute la longueur. Son nez était enfoui dans ses cheveux et il pouvait ainsi sentir l'odeur du shampoing de Sanji. Ce dernier était maintenant complétement contre le torse de Zoro, se laissant aller à ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il se tourna lentement, passa ses bras autour du cou du sabreur et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- « Je te laisse recharger tes batteries si tu me laisses recharger les miennes…» lui répondit-il avant de s'avancer vers lui et lentement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il traçait doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue. Zoro resserra son étreinte dans le dos de Sanji et l'attira un peu plus à lui et soupira contre ses lèvres. Sanji en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci et commencer à caresser sa langue. C'était un baiser langoureux, ils avaient le temps de prendre leur temps et en profitaient. Sanji laissaient passer les cheveux maintenant plus longs de Zoro entre ses doigts et se colla complètement à lui. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser et se laissèrent emporter par leur désir. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, leurs lèvres e s'éparèrent. Ils étaient essoufflés et reprenaient chacun leur souffle contre la bouche de l'autre. Sanji embrassa rapidement une dernière fois la bouche de Zoro. Il glissa ses mains le long de son cou et lui murmurera à l'oreille :

- « Je suis de garde ce soir, rejoins moi, on pourra « recharger nos batteries » comme ça… » avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie ses livres de recettes entre les bras et en lançant un dernier regard plus que suggestif à Zoro.


End file.
